


"I'm Pregnant" "Marry Me"

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: "I'm Pregnant" "Marry Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Pregnant" "Marry Me"

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

 

The Queen family froze at your declaration, their forks freezing mid-air. 

 

“What?” Moira looked at you to confirm she heard correctly.

 

You swallowed your nerves, “I’m pregnant.” 

 

Thea smiled excitedly while Moira nodded in satisfaction, “That’s nice, dear.” 

 

Oliver was still frozen in place from the unexpected declaration. You wondered if it was upsetting him. You quickly excused yourself to Oliver’s room. Your boyfriend quickly following you without a word. 

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Ollie..” You wiped your tears before he could see. He wrapped his arms around you, making you feel secure. 

  
“Marry me?” He asked, quietly to you.


End file.
